


Уэйд Уилсон и маленькая сухопутная осьминожка

by Vodolej



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, First Time, M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мутация Питера Паркера не только превратила его в Человека-Паука, она вообще не остановилась и потихоньку превращает его в Паука, не человека. А Уэйд Уилсон просто придурок и шизоид, который влюблен во ВСЕГО Паучка (а не только его задницу). Так и живут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уэйд Уилсон и маленькая сухопутная осьминожка

_Психическое здоровье сильно переоценивают (с)_

_— Здесь не джунгли!_  
_— Бетонные джунгли. И те же нравы (с)_

 

В глубине души, в самой-самой темной глубине, там, где Питер никогда себе не врал, он признавал, что его забавляют попытки Уэйда Уилсона завоевать его благосклонность. Конечно, вслух он сердился и демонстрировал неодобрение, потому что, черт возьми, это была какая-то вечная дурацкая клоунада. Но Уилсон был из тех редких на самом деле людей, которые не боятся быть смешными.

Глупо, но миллионы людей на самом деле боятся опозориться. А Уилсон не боялся, его, кажется, все это только забавляло. Хотя он мог позволить себе быть смешным. Потому что обычно его зрители не доживали до конца спектакля.  
В Уэйде погиб талантливый режиссер-постановщик. Первый в мире серийный убийца-режиссер, спешите увидеть, плата – вышибленные мозги!

Питер никогда не обманывался. Уэйд мог временно вписаться в их компанию, мог шутить, волочиться за ним, но, если нужно – он убьет их всех до одного. Попытается, по крайней мере, все-таки они не обычные люди.

Но дело не в этом, конечно. Дело в том, что в глубине души ему нравились дурацкие шоу, которые устраивал Уэйд. Если бы они не были направлены на него самого, пожалуй, он бы даже посмеялся вслух. Доброе слово и кошке приятно, а тут все-таки больше, чем доброе слово. Тут целый спектакль в твою честь. Дурной спектакль, шизофреничный, местами не смешной, местами совершенно сумасшедший, но какой уж есть.

\- И что это? - холодно спросил Питер, когда Уилсон поставил перед ним на прозрачный длинный стол маленькую пластиковую и тоже прозрачную коробочку, в которой метались три живые мухи.  
Маска Уилсона изобразила одновременно и улыбку, и недоумение. Вот как этот говнюк ухитрялся, а?  
\- Твой ланч, паучок, - ответил Уэйд невинным голосом. – Я подумал, что ты захочешь перекусить.  
Он чуть подался вперед, ссутулив широкие плечи, а его маска, плотно обтягивающая лицо, на секунду поморщилась, словно по коже прошла волна. Питер отлично знал, что это значит. Кстати, об этом тоже стоило подумать – почему он так хорошо знает Уйэда, и почему способен предугадывать его шизофренические припадки.

\- Паучок выглядит недовольным, - пробормотал Уэйд, чуть раскачиваясь на стуле. – Почему Паучок хмурит брови? Разве Паучок не ест мух? Пауки должны есть мушек, в этом смысл пищевой цепи, не так ли? Львы называют это великим кругом жизни.  
\- Я не ем мух, - торопливо сказал Питер, надеясь сбить Уэйда, прежде чем тот наболтает какой-нибудь постыдной чуши.  
\- Я бы облизал его брови, - признался Уэйд сразу всем и никому в частности. – Они такие широкие, как русло Янцзы. Однажды меня зашили в мешок и отправили в плаванье, должен сказать, вода там паршивая на вкус. Готов поспорить, что Паучок намного вкуснее.  
Питер громко вздохнул и на пару секунд прикрыл горящее лицо руками.  
В следующий раз, - подумал он. – Надену маску. Нет, вообще больше никогда ее не сниму.

\- Уэйд, - мягко сказал Стив Роджерс, остановившись за спиной Уилсона. – Достаточно, хорошо?  
Уэйд заткнулся, потом грустно вздохнул.  
\- Значит, Паучка не привлекают маленькие, беззащитные мушки? – спросил он печально. – Не будят охотничьи инстинкты? Тебе не хочется напасть на них и сожрать, Паучок?  
Питер молча покачал головой, он боялся открывать рот, Уэйда могло повернуть на другой виток бреда, а Питер не был уверен, что не начнет смеяться, плакать и кричать на Уилсона, причем одновременно.

Уэйд вздохнул еще горше, приподнялся и вытащил из-под задницы жесткие, большие, светло-голубые крылья от детского карнавального костюма.  
Крылья вообще были скорее от костюма феи, но, видимо, Уэйд решил, что сгодится.  
Несколько секунд Уэйд смотрел на эти крылья, аккуратно сложенные, но уже чуточку помятые по краям, потом снова посмотрел на Питера. Тот отрицательно помотал головой.  
Одна часть его души просто корчилась от желания увидеть Дэдпула с крыльями феечки-мухи за спиной. Зрелище, наверное, сюрреалистическое. Но другая часть души, поумнее, утверждала, что идея дурацкая, и если Уэйду позволить идиотничать дальше, то занесет его в такие психозные дебри, с которыми и за месяц не разберешься. Так что Питер, не без внутреннего сожаления, строго сжал губы и сложил руки на груди.

\- Бесполезные! – разочарованно сказал Уэйд, сломал их пополам одним быстрым, резким движением и метко зашвырнул в мусорную корзину, стоявшую у двери.

Питер несколько раз видел, как Уэйд ломает шеи именно этим же движением и с именно такими хрустящими звуками. Он вдруг почему-то, совершенно неожиданно для себя и совершенно некстати, подумал, что это сексуально. Не то, что Уэйд убийца, и не то, что он притащил эти дурацкие крылья и наверняка напялил бы их себе на спину, ох, господи, нет, конечно. А то, что Уэйд всегда был одинаково опасен; если подумать, он не носил маску, несмотря на то, что формально носил ее. Он всегда был Дэдпулом, и когда бегал по крышам, стреляя с обеих рук, и когда сидел дома, если у него был дом, перед телевизором, - если у него был телевизор, - и жрал чимичангу. Хоть в этом, по крайней мере, Питер был уверен, потому что про чимичангу Уэйд трепался частенько.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив, подождав несколько секунд.  
Но Уэйд молчал и смотрел на свои руки, лежащие на столе. Мухи в пластиковой коробочке бились и ползали, пытаясь найти выход. И чем больше Питер на них смотрел (а он на самом деле старался не смотреть, но взгляд как-то сам собой возвращался и возвращался к этой чертовой коробочке), тем сильнее у него крепло подозрение, что Уэйд откуда-то знает. Уэйд не такой клоун, каким прикидывается. То есть, он чокнутый, конечно, он больной на всю голову, но он не дурак, совсем нет, Уэйд умен и наблюдателен. Но в этом случае… угадал или подсмотрел? Чертов Уилсон.

Питер машинально расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и сглотнул. Голос Стива, спокойный и ровный, голос командира, гудел в его ушах, словно прибой, фоновый звук, не имеющий никакого смысла. Зрение сузилось черным тоннелем, Питер видел, как медленно трепещут мушиные крылья, видел каждую золотисто-зеленую прожилку. Мухи на самом деле, очень красивые, только этого никто не замечает, потому что они очень маленькие.  
Питер как-то машинально посмотрел на Уилсона и понял, что тот уже несколько минут, должно быть, не пялится в собственные ладони, а внимательно глядит на него. Внимательно и молча. Молчащий Уэйд – опасный Уэйд. Когда он молчит – он думает, а когда Уэйд думает, он способен додуматься до того, чего ему знать не надо.  
Уже додумался, судя по всему.

Питер усилием воли отвел взгляд от коробочки с «ланчем» и заставил себя смотреть на Роджерса и слушать его. Уэйд, черт бы его побрал, перегнулся через стол, вытянул руку и одним пальцем, указательным, принялся подталкивать жужжащую коробочку к Питеру. Это могло быть милым и трогательным, но вообще-то совсем не было. Стивен замолчал и поглядел на Уэйда с раздражением, но тот не обратил никакого внимания.

\- Пит, забери ты у него эту игрушку, - лениво посоветовал Пьетро Максимов.  
Вот его это все забавляло без оговорок. Ну конечно, не на него ведь были нацелены эти шоу одного артиста. Ему-то, конечно, было смешно. Питер подозревал, что Пьетро, хоть и называет себя его корешом, братаном ну и трали-вали, на самом деле болеет за Уэйда.  
У Пьетро было что-то такое в глазах, когда Уэйд устраивал свои трагикомические спектакли: какая-то застарелая, завистливая тоска, что ли. Только чему тут завидовать?

\- Спасибо, Уэйд, - процедил Питер и сунул коробочку в карман ветровки.  
Уэйд открыл рот, - Питер это понял, даже не глядя на него, - но Питер ткнул пальцем в его сторону и жестко сказал:  
\- Нет.  
И Уэйд промолчал. Спасибо, Боженька, и за малые милости твои.

*******

Питер тут почти не жил. В отличие от других Мстителей, некоторые из которых отличались бездомностью, у него был дом, причем в этом же городе. Но все-таки ему выделили комнату, куда он мог приходить и уходить, когда ему заблагорассудится. Чаще всего Питер приходил через окно, и уходил так же, ни с кем не сталкиваясь, если он этого не желал.  
Но все-таки иногда он тут ночевал, не чаще пары раз в месяц, когда чувствовал, что опасен для тети Мэй, для себя самого. Если бы про него снимали фильм, Питер был в этом уверен, этот фильм был бы крайне далек от реальности. Никто не станет снимать правдивый фильм про супергероя, особенно, если этот супергерой частично паук. Потому что тогда придется осветить и те моменты, которые нельзя показывать детям. А то, что нельзя показывать детям, в современном мире не котируется. Не окупается.

Питер открыл холодильник и достал упаковку с тонко нарезанным сырым мясом. Упаковка была аккуратно разорвана с одного края, мясо уже превратилось в желеобразную массу - Питер, прежде чем отправиться на совещание, впрыснул пищеварительный сок. Карпаччо по-паучьи: мерзко, ядовито, но вкусно. Если ты паук, разумеется.

Питер содрал упаковку и педантично выбросил ее в корзину; может, это и не его дом, но мусорить тут не стоит. Вообще нигде не стоит мусорить, Земля - наш дом и все такое.  
Питер стащил ветровку, повесил ее на стул и вытащил из кармашка прозрачную коробочку. Одна муха лежала кверху лапками и выглядела дохлой, но две еще боролись. Питер встряхнул коробочку, и почившая моментально опомнилась, перевернулась и деловито поползла, исследуя пластиковый куб изнутри.

Питер мазнул пальцем по паучьему карпаччо, облизнул его – и едва не поперхнулся, когда откуда-то сверху на его окно, прямо как стрекоза на лобовое стекло пикапа, шлепнулся Уэйд. Как всегда, в красном костюме, в маске, но без оружия. По крайней мере, Питер его не видел, но подозревал, что оно где-то припрятано. Уэйд был не из тех, кто ходит безоружным. Он, наверное, даже спит, нежно прижимая к груди гранатомет.

\- Привет еще раз, Паучок, - жизнерадостно сказал Уэйд, перебравшись на подоконник. – Приятного аппетита.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – сердито спросил Питер, потому что вообще-то он испугался. Неожиданно это было.

Не каждый день тебе на окно шмякается здоровенный, но психически больной мужик с обсессией. Это как будто едешь по темной лесной дороге, фонари закончились, дорога давно превратилась в просеку, деревья подступили так близко, что ветки то и дело стучат по крыше; на лобовое стекло налипает мошкара и комары, и когда ты ждешь очередную стрекозу или не в меру настойчивую бабочку, прыгает вдруг здоровенная жирная лягушка. Или лось.  
Да, определенно лось.

\- Повидаться хотел, - заявил Уэйд и сел на подоконник, свесив ноги внутрь, спиной к безбрежной пустоте.  
\- Мы виделись недавно, - заметил Питер, которому очень хотелось есть, и поэтому очень хотелось, чтобы Уилсон убрался туда, откуда свалился.  
\- А до этого не виделись два месяца, - возразил Уэйд.  
По его лицу снова прошла судорога, коротенькая, но заметная, если знаешь, куда смотреть.  
\- Кажется, Паучок совсем по нам не скучал, - забормотал Уэйд. – И Паучок выглядит голодным. Мы мешаем ему. Паучок собрался поужинать? Ну и что тут у нас? Человечинка? Паучок уже перешел на человечинку?  
\- Нет! – возмутился Питер, хотя уже сто раз давал себе слово никогда не вмешиваться в подобные диалоги Уэйда Уилсона с самим собой. Там и так хватало собеседников.

Если бы Уэйд хотя бы голоса менял что ли, было бы понятнее, кто с кем общается, но бормотал он всегда одним и тем же голосом – своим.  
Насколько Питер успел понять, Дэдпул – это коалиция троих. Кто-то там был поумнее, кто-то ехидней, а кто-то – сам Уэйд.

\- Еще не перешел, - задумчиво сказал Уилсон сам себе. – А почему?  
\- Потому что, - ответил Питер, и это был единственный верный ответ на прямые вопросы Уэйда.  
Любой другой ответ Уэйд мог высмеять и раскритиковать, причем сделал бы это настолько мастерски, что Питер и сам начал сомневаться в том, что черное – это черное, а белое – это белое. Но вот против ответа «потому что» у Дэдпула не было аргументов.

\- Мы могли бы уехать в Индонезию, - вдруг сказал Уэйд. – Паучок бы сплел нам дом в банановых джунглях, а я бы добывал мясо для Паучка. Живое мясо. Узкоглазых все равно никто не считает.  
\- Уэйд, - обреченно проговорил Питер. – Прекрати бредить.  
Уэйд обиженно вздохнул.  
\- Паучку бы понравилось, - сказал он, причем сказал очень уверенно.  
У Питера по спине потек холодный пот. Потому что в последнее время он иногда… очень-очень редко, и в основном ночью, в самые темные, предрассветные часы… в общем, он иногда думал о том, что хотел бы попробовать человечину. Просто в познавательных целях. Исключительно, чтобы проверить – отличается ли она чем-нибудь от говядины. Правда, от этих мыслей, - научных! Исключительно научных!, - рот наполнялся густой слюной, а желудок сводило от голода.

Пока Питер молчал и собирался с мыслями, Уэйд наклонился над золотистым пластиковым поддоном, шумно вдохнул запах растворенного мяса, превращенного в желе.  
\- Хм, - сказал он. – Любопытно.  
\- Не трогай! – резко ответил Питер.  
Вообще-то, он иррационально испугался, что Уэйд отравится, хотя того никакая зараза не брала. И только потом до него дошло, что Уэйду, чтобы попробовать, придется задрать маску. Питер никогда не видел Уэйда без маски, хотя слышал, конечно, что под ней какой-то пиздец.  
Интересно, а если он тоже прямым текстом попросит ее снять, Уэйд согласится?

\- Воу-воу, - рассмеялся Уэйд, не смутившись. – Паучок защищает свою еду?  
Он вдруг заметил, что Питер по-прежнему сжимает в руке коробочку с мухами и расплылся в улыбке. Даже маска не скрывала, что улыбка эта широкая, крайне самодовольная, и, - что было реально стремно, - начинается откуда-то от ушей. Буквально.

\- Ланч, - сказал Уэйд, ухмыляясь, как клоун из фильма ужасов. – А Паучок-то действительно голоден!  
\- Допустим, - сказал Питер.  
Ему вдруг пришла в голову отличная идея. Вернее, как раз не отличная, а ужасная, но это как посмотреть. Ему захотелось поддразнить Уилсона, и проверить его заодно, и вообще посмотреть на реакцию. Потому что Питер этого еще никому не показывал, это было слишком интимно и слишком гадко. Но Уэйд для этого подходил.  
Во-первых, он был тем зрителем, который мог бы оценить. Во-вторых, он был ебанутым на всю голову психопатом, и ему никто не поверит. В-третьих, ему нравился Питер, он только о том и разливался соловьем – как уложит Питера в свою постель (если она у него была, конечно), и доставит массу удовольствия. Уэйд использовал слова «ночь любви», «яшмовый грот наслаждения» и «могучий маленький Уэйд», поэтому это были самые несексуальные приглашения в постель, которые Питер получал. А он изредка получал. Очень редко. Пару раз, если быть честным.

Если Уэйда отвратит это зрелище, значит его намерения не такие и серьезные. Хотя, в общем-то, что может быть серьезного в словах: «я буду любить тебя с неистовым пылом, пока дырочка в твоей попке не перестанет закрываться и не превратится в широкую пещеру»? Это было настолько отвратительно и настолько смехотворно, что Питер из чистой мстительности выпустил паутину Уэйду на маску, а пока Уэйд, ругаясь, пытался ее счистить, очень больно двинул ногой в голень.  
Потом, через несколько часов, глубокой ночью, Питер подрочил, и возможно, он думал об этих словах. Всего пару минут. Как раз перед тем, как забрызгал ладонь спермой. Но об этом никто не узнал.

Питер открыл коробочку и ловко вытащил одну муху, ухватив ее кончиками пальцев за крылья. Уэйд покачивался вперед-назад, вместе со стулом, и на его маске не было никакого выражения, совершенно никакого.  
Питер дал ему минуту, чтобы остановить… сказать что-нибудь. Но Уэйд только покачивался и молчал. Наблюдал.  
Питер закинул жужжащую муху в рот и принялся жевать ее, прикрыв глаза. Какое удовольствие! Его даже зашатало, хотя той мухи было на один зуб. Но все его инстинкты обострились, казалось, что каждое нервное окончание трепещет. Это была правильная еда, не суррогат, которым он себя пичкал.

\- Человек-Паук, - задумчиво проговорил Уэйд. – Но пока больше человек, чем паук.  
Он резко встал, подошел к Питеру вплотную и склонился. Уэйд был выше на голову, смотрел сверху вниз через белый пластик линз.

\- Тебя это смущает? – нагло спросил Питер и отправил в рот вторую муху.  
\- Меня? – поразился Уэйд.  
Питер мысленно признал, что слово подобрал неудачное. Уэйда никогда ничего не смущало.  
\- Меня это забавляет, - сказал Уэйд. – Супергерой, который потихоньку превращается в монстра. Разве не забавно?  
Питер не успел ответить, потому что Уэйд положил неожиданно горячие ладони на его бедра и несильно сжал.

\- Убери руки! – тут же рассвирепел Питер.  
\- Я просто хочу кое-что проверить, - невозмутимо ответил Уэйд, поглаживая его ноги поверх джинсов.  
\- Что? – спросил Питер, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть за белой вставкой на месте глаз. Должно же там быть хоть что-то. Уилсон ведь не слепой, Питер это точно знал.  
\- Проверяю, не растут ли у тебя новые ножки, - ответил Уэйд.  
Питер фыркнул, повернул запястье и выпустил залп паутины прямо на красно-черную маску. Уэйд выругался и отшатнулся.

\- Вали отсюда, - сказал Питер. – Займись каким-нибудь делом.  
\- Здесь есть кровать, - ответил Уэйд, пытаясь содрать липкую паутину. – Так что мы можем заняться делом прямо тут. Давай, Паучок, твоя девственность чересчур затянулась!  
Он пошло поиграл бровями, намекая, что Питер может не волноваться, потому что тут есть герой, который ему поможет.  
Питер не отказал себе в удовольствии, выпустив еще одну струю паутины - с такого близкого расстояния она не успела раскрыться и подсохнуть, поэтому шлепнулась тягучим белым пятном и полностью залепила глаза. Уэйд снова выругался и попытался отодрать паутину, но это он делал зря – теперь она сохла за секунды, намертво прилипая к маске и перчаткам. Уэйд застыл, словно плачущая статуя, прижимающая ладони к лицу.

\- Паучок, - сказал он невнятно. - Ты испортил мою маску, проказник.  
Питер только фыркнул. Он доел оставшуюся муху, натянул ветровку, застегнув ее до горла, и вышел из комнаты, оставив Уэйда разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно.

*******

\- Паучок, - тихо прошептал Уэйд ему на ухо.  
Питер дернулся от неожиданности. Тело отреагировало само, не дожидаясь команды. Но Уэйд успел перехватить его взметнувшиеся руки, стиснул их стальной хваткой, и оборвал рывок в сторону самым примитивным образом – он свалился на Питера, уронил его на пол и придавил своим весом.  
\- Не шуми, - очень тихо проговорил Уэйд, уткнувшись носом ему в маску. – Это я.  
Это Питера, как раз, и пугало.

На Уэйда паучье чутье не срабатывало. Вообще-то, это был очень тревожный знак, Питер был очень недоволен. Уэйд был опасен. Но его, Питера, внутреннее… внутренняя богиня, господи, как ни назови, оно на Уэйда не реагировало.  
Питер подозревал, что эта промашка однажды будет стоить ему жизни. Однажды Уэйд получит на него заказ, подберется к нему беззвучно, и свернет шею. В лучшем случае. Потом, - Уэйд на это вполне способен, - трахнет его мертвое остывающее тело.  
В худшем случае, Уэйд сначала отрежет ему руки-ноги, потом трахнет, а потом свернет шею. В самом худшем случае, при этом он будет петь попсовые песни о любви.

\- Что ты тут забыл? – сердитым шепотом спросил Питер. – И слезь с меня!  
\- Мне и так хорошо, - заверил его Уэйд, даже с места не сдвинувшись. – Понимаешь, Паучок, твоя цель – это моя цель.  
\- Я собираюсь доставить его в полицию… - начал было Питер, но осекся.  
Спорить было бессмысленно. Если Уэйду заказали этого типа – он не успокоится, пока не убьет объект. Уэйд щепетильно относился к своей работе, как ни странно. Становиться у него на пути – это просто тратить время на споры и драку. И пока они будут драться, цель успеет смыться, потому что шуметь они будут здорово. А зная Уэйда, не обойдется без непристойных прижиманий и попыток схватить за задницу.

\- Ладно, - сдался Питер. – Работай.  
Уэйд, кажется, растерялся. Он не ожидал, что Человек-Паук так легко сдастся, и, наверное, надеялся на потасовку. Во время их потасовок Уэйд прямо мастерски распускал руки.

\- Слезь с меня, - приказал Питер.  
\- Но ма-а-ам, еще пять минуточек! – проканючил Уэйд.  
Его пальцы сжались на запястьях Питера, бедра дрогнули, и Уэйд самым наглым образом потерся животом и членом о задницу Питера. Еще и вздохнул громко и с удовольствием. Питер молча лягнул его ногой, зная, что попадет в промежность. Уэйд взвыл сквозь зубы, согнулся и выпустил его. Питер выскользнул из-под его тяжелого тела, отполз в сторону и запрыгнул на стальную потолочную балку.  
\- Сучка, - пробормотал себе под нос Уэйд.  
Тихо, но вполне отчетливо. Причем, что было странно, с каким-то злобным восхищением. Питер пожалел, что не лягнул сильнее. Можно было еще и по ребрам добавить, на Уэйде все равно все заживало моментально.

\- Твоя цель сейчас свалит, - лениво сказал Питер, увидев со своего места улицу, припаркованную машину и людей внизу, которые с такого расстояния казались букашками.  
\- Никуда не уходи, Паучок, - попросил Уэйд.  
Он встал, повел шеей туда-сюда, а потом шагнул через раму давно разбитого окна с такой легкостью, словно шагал не в пустоту с высоты тридцати этажей, а просто перепрыгивал через бордюр.  
\- Показушник, - фыркнул себе под нос Питер, наблюдая, как Уэйд летит вниз.  
Впрочем, работал Уэйд красиво. Может, Питер и бесился, может, Уэйд Уилсон его и раздражал, но тут Питер не мог покривить душой: Уэйд любил свою работу, выполнял ее с чувством и делал это красиво и зрелищно.

Тонкий трос натянулся, позволив Уэйду приблизиться на расстояние выстрела. Стальная балка, к которой была прикреплена «кошка», издала скрежещущий звук. Уэйд выстрелил лишь один раз; цель, с дырой между глаз, рухнула на асфальт, а Уэйд уже взлетел вверх, становясь недоступным для стрельбы охранников.  
Питер вдруг подумал, что ничего не мешает ему стащить «кошку» и отшвырнуть подальше. Тогда Уэйд полетит вниз и разобьется насмерть, на этом его история закончится. Получается, Уэйд ему настолько доверяет?  
Интересно, почему? Потому, что у Питера, - у Человека-Паука, - хорошая репутация? Или у Дэдпула есть свои причины?

\- Снова привет, Паучок, - жизнерадостно сказал Уэйд, запрыгнув обратно.  
Стальная проволока туго смоталась, Уэйд оцепил крючья и сунул в карман своего пояса.  
\- Как насчет свидания? – спросил Уэйд, остановившись под балкой, на которой сидел Питер.  
И прежде, чем Питер свалился вниз от удивления, Уэйд добавил:  
\- Ты, я, чимичанга, пицца, зоопорно, мой диван? Соглашайся, Паучок, у меня большая плазма!  
\- В следующий раз, - ответил Питер, у которого от души отлегло.  
Уилсон, который ведет себя как придурок – это то, с чем он уже привык иметь дело. А что делать с Уэйдом, который в самом деле позовет его на свидание? Тот есть, всерьез, на нормальное свидание?

Он все-таки не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Зоопорно?  
\- Я знал, что тебя заинтересует! – обрадовался Уэйд. – Птеродактили, осьминожки… лошади. Ты любишь лошадей, Паучок?  
\- Не в том смысле, - процедил Питер, который лошадей видел только в парке и то издалека.  
\- Жаль, - ответил Уэйд, похабно погладив себя по члену, обтянутому красной тканью. – Тогда бы мы поладили.  
\- Не льсти себе, - хмыкнул Питер, который уже достаточно пообщался с Уилсоном, чтобы не взрываться возмущением на его пошлые намеки. Надо же было когда-то да научиться.  
\- А ты проверь, - азартно предложил Уэйд. – Вдруг тебя ждет большой, - слышишь, Паучок?! - просто огромный сюрприз!  
\- Ладно, - сказал Питер.  
\- Ла… ладно? – растерялся Уэйд.  
Нет, интересно, а чего он ждал? Что Питер так и будет до самой старости краснеть от его дурацких слабоумных пошлостей и никогда не попробует взять реванш?

\- Ладно, - согласился Питер.  
Он легонько оттолкнулся ногой и полетел вниз головой, скользя по паутине. Дэдпул, надо отдать ему должное, даже не дрогнул. Питер завис над ним вверх ногами, чуть-чуть покручиваясь на тонкой, почти невидимой паутине.  
\- Может, спустишься ниже? – с надеждой спросил Уэйд. – Примерно на ярд, а?  
\- Заткнись, - фыркнул Питер.  
Он осторожно подцепил маску Уэйда и медленно потащил ее вниз. То есть вверх.

Питер до последнего был уверен, что Уэйд его остановит, потому что у того даже руки дрогнули. Но Уэйд стоял спокойно. Питер несколько секунд молча рассматривал ту половину лица, что открылась его взгляду.  
Кровавая, мокрая язва на подбородке; такая же язва на щеке, но другая щека чистая, только нездорового, воспаленного розового цвета. Кончик носа чистый, и сам нос, кстати, красивый, с широкими гордыми ноздрями. На шее какие-то темно-коричневые полосы под кожей, должно быть, там лопнули капилляры.

\- Насмотрелся? – спросил Уэйд Уилсон.  
Маска не искажала его голос, видимо, удачный материал подобрали. Зубы, к слову, у Уэйда были белые и почти ровные, только заостренные верхние клыки выступали, как у зверя. Питер однажды видел нечто подобное – у Джеймса Хоулетта.  
\- Насмотрелся, - сказал Питер, задрал свою маску до носа, качнулся навстречу и поцеловал ненормально горячие, сухие и твердые губы.  
\- Вот блядь, - растерянно пробормотал Уэйд. – Поверить не могу!  
Впрочем, он тут же заткнулся и принялся с энтузиазмом целовать в ответ.

Кожа Уэйда пахла каким-то неуловимым и неописуемым запахом больницы, йодом, бинтами, чем-то таким, что нельзя перепутать с любым другим ароматом. Питер ожидал совершенно другого запаха – гниения, что ли. Он даже хотел разочароваться, хотел, чтобы его отвратило, чтобы он уже мог оборвать этот поцелуй, выругать себя за импульсивность, и больше такого никогда не повторять. Только вот разочароваться не выходило.  
Его рука сама легла на горячий затылок Уэйда, а Уэйд удивительно нежно держал его за скулы. Острые верхние зубы покусывали губу Питера, оттягивали, но не причиняли боли, только дразнили обещанием. Судя по вкусу языка и рта, Уэйд только недавно сожрал свою обожаемую гадость из мексиканской кухни. И пока Уэйд жадно вылизывал его нёбо, Питер вдруг осознал, что он-то страшно, прямо-таки чудовищно голоден.  
Поэтому он неохотно оторвался от губ Уэйда и, плохо соображая, укусил его за щеку до крови. Уэйд охнул и задрожал. Питер слизывал капли, затекающие ему в рот, и тихо постанывал.  
\- Охуенно, Паучок, - пробормотал Уэйд. – Продолжай.

Питер опомнился от звука его голоса, негромкого и очень довольного. Он отпрянул в сторону с такой силой, что едва не порвал свою паутину. Уэйд сжимал себя за член через костюм, его бедра то и дело подрагивали. Кажется, он ухитрился кончить, пока Питер сосал его кровь, вот гребанный же извращенец. Укус на розовой щеке еще пару секунд истекал темной кровью, но потом ранки закрылись, Уэйд утер ладонью испачканную щеку и ухмыльнулся, показав белые зубы.  
\- Понравилось, Паучок? – спросил он жизнерадостно. – Я вижу, что тебе понравилось! Мы идеальная пара, Паучок! Не отрицай это!

Все то, о чем Питер пытался не думать, все то, что он пытался игнорировать, вся эта неприглядная истина вылезла наружу. Он хотел верить, он убеждал себя, что безопасен для людей. Он никогда не обидит тетю Мэй. Он никогда не станет хищником. Никогда не станет, как бы его не тянуло, пробовать человеческую кровь… и вот. Вот все его принципы, его вера в свою нормальность. Ну, условную нормальность, разумеется.

Во-первых, он хищник. Мутация его прогрессирует, и лет через десять он, и в самом деле, будет больше пауком, чем человеком, если не придумает, как это остановить. Это раз. Ему охренительно понравился вкус человеческой крови, если Уэйда можно считать человеком. Это два. Ему понравилось целовать Уэйда, и понравилось, как Уэйд целовал его, и ему хочется повторить это еще и еще, и возможно, даже больше. Это три.

В такой ситуации можно было принять единственное разумное решение. Его Питер и принял.  
Он сбежал.

*******

Питер беззвучно завис над квадратной площадкой, покрытой листами потихоньку ржавеющего от соленого ветра железа. Последний раз этот настил, должно быть, меняли в шестидесятых.

Дэдпул сидел на самом верху моста Трайборо, между огромных стальных канатов, прикрепленных здоровенными винтами: он болтал ногами над пустотой, жрал буррито, роняя вниз крошки, рисовал что-то восковыми мелками в блокноте, и при этом подвывал наушникам, мотая головой. Интересно, у кого он спер наушники? Хорошие такие, модные… хипстерские, Питер в этом разбирался.

Он видел только лысую голову Уэйда, воспаленную розовую кожу, язву на макушке, мелкие красные озерца выше затылка, шрам гадкого вида, сползающий за левым ухом, по шее, под ворот костюма. Шрам был плотный и бесформенный, от ожога. Лица Питер не видел.  
Уэйд с чувством пел про то, что где бы ты ни был, близко и далеко, любовь вечна, дверь снова откроется, и он, Уэйд, вместе с Селин Дион, будут любить вечно.

Господи, - подумал, Питер. – Какой же он долбанутый, Господи. Ну а я-то что тебе сделал, Боже?

Он опустил ноги на площадку, и даже не успел выдохнуть, как блокнот полетел в одну сторону, восковые мелки посыпались вниз, на мост, туда же полетели и наушники с плеером, а в живот Питеру уперся твердый ствол пистолета. Уэйд несколько секунд глядел на него, потом ствол исчез, словно и не бывало, Уэйд кивнул и откусил буррито.  
\- Пауфоф, - сказал он с набитым ртом. - Моя пфинфеффа!  
\- Что? – спросил Питер, тут же понял, что Уэйд сказал, и замахал руками. – Не надо, не повторяй.  
Уэйд захихикал.  
Питер сел рядом, протянул Уэйду блокнот, который потихоньку съезжал на край, подгоняемый сильным ветром. На обложке, розовой и украшенной ленточками, гарцевала голубая пони.  
\- Серьезно? – не удержался Питер.  
\- Рэйнбоу Дэш заслуживает уважения! – оскорбился Уэйд.  
Питер только закатил глаза.

Ему стало намного легче с той секунды, как он увидел лицо Уэйда. Питер не находил себе места с того самого укуса, с того момента, как в его рот потекла горячая кровь и ему это понравилось. Он с безжалостностью ученого морально препарировал себя, пытаясь разобраться – превратился ли он уже в чудовище, в опасного монстра, или пока можно не запирать себя на ночь в клетку.  
Но теперь ему, правда, стало легче.  
Уэйд не был человеком.

Вообще, лицо у него было самое подходящее для наемника. Ну… за вычетом этого пиздеца из язв и шрамов. Лицо у него было скорее некрасивое, и должно быть, еще до всех этих изменений было таким. Некрасивым - но неглупым. Достаточно простым, чтобы обмануть невнимательного, но и достаточно… породистым, что ли. За этой кажущейся простотой черт скрывалось нечто большее, теперь уж, конечно, необратимо изуродованное вмешательством чудовищной силы.  
У Уэйда были желтые глаза. То есть, совершенно и полностью желтые, без зрачков, без радужек, белков и прожилок кровеносных сосудов. Желтые, как Луна в полнолуние, как два блинчика, как… пиздец, какие желтые.

\- Хм-м? – спросил Уэйд.  
Питер спохватился, сообразив, что он почти прижимается носом к носу Уэйда, всматриваясь в его лицо.  
\- Как ты вообще видишь? – спросил Питер.  
Уэйд моргнул. У него не было ни бровей, ни ресниц; веки были темно-розовые, тоже воспаленные и какие-то поразительно беззащитные на этом неприятно выглядящем лице.  
\- Отлично вижу, - хвастливо ответил Уэйд.  
Но по существу не ответил.

\- Будешь? – спросил Уэйд, помахав перед его лицом уцелевшей четвертью буррито.  
Питер улыбнулся, задрав маску до переносицы, и сел рядом, плечом к плечу с ненормально горячим Уэйдом.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Спасибо.  
Несколько минут они молчали. Уэйд чавкал. Питер задумчиво рассматривал его каракули в блокноте, совершенно детские, неумелые и дурацкие. Многие каракули угадывались лишь сочетанием знакомых цветов – кирпично-красного и темно-синего. И таких было очень много.  
Питер покосился влево, но Уэйд невозмутимо жевал и смотрел на город с высоты птичьего полета.

\- Я тут провел кое-какие исследования, - осторожно начал Питер. – И кое-что выяснил…  
\- Твоя мутация не остановилась, - закончил Уэйд. – И что?  
\- А по-твоему, это ничего? – удивился Питер. – Я превращаюсь в чудовище!  
\- Ты же умный, Паучок, - лениво ответил Уэйд. – Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
Питер растерялся. Он регулярно выслушивал от Уэйда массу сомнительных комплиментов – своей аппетитной заднице, своим длинным ногам, своей упругой заднице, своим миленьким оленьим глазам, своей восхитительной заднице, своему пухлому ротику, своей бесподобной заднице… но вот это было что-то новенькое.

\- А если нет? – спросил он, глядя на Уэйда.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Значит, нет, - сказал Уэйд с рассудительностью учительницы, объясняющей малышам, что дважды два – четыре.  
\- Тебя это не…  
Питер запнулся, не зная, какое слово подобрать. «Смущает?» - Уэйда ничего не смущало. «Пугает?» - Уэйда ничего не пугало. «Волнует?» - судя по невозмутимом виду, Уэйда это никак не волновало.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Уэйд. – Меня это нет.  
Он улыбнулся, широко и на удивление дружелюбно, а Питер вдруг подумал – до чего же у Дэдпула красивые зубы. Какой урод, искалеченный, обожженный, больной какой-то, чокнутый и долбанутый, а зубы такие красивые – белые, блестящие, клыки эти… сексуальные.

Питер даже подумать как следует не успел, как подвинулся к Уэйду, положил ладонь ему на щеку, вляпавшись мизинцем в мокнущую язвочку, и поцеловал Уэйда в зубастый рот, пахнущий сырным соусом, жареным говяжьим фаршем и помидорами. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот придурочный Дэдпул такой вкусный?

\- Паучок будет кусаться? – осведомился Уэйд между поцелуями.  
Его широкие ладони уже прилипли к Питеру – одна на пояснице, у границы обтягивающих брюк, другая на плече, возле обнаженной шеи.  
\- Паучок будет кусаться, - обреченно признал Питер, потому что эти поцелуи будили в нем жажду и другого вида.  
Уэйд довольно ухмыльнулся и запрокинул голову, подставив Питеру сильное горло с выступающим кадыком и язвой над левой ключицей. Питер укусил, плохо соображая, что делает. Кровь моментально брызнула ему в рот такой мощной струей, что он едва не поперхнулся. Он сдуру прокусил Уэйду яремную вену, кровь хлестала с напором, пачкала его подбородок и щеки. Уэйд улыбался и абсолютно не выглядел встревоженным. И когда Питер, в панике, отшатнулся, Уэйд просто зажал пальцами рваный укус и задержал дыхание.

\- Паучок кусается, - глухо пробормотал он, обращаясь не к Питеру, а к своим внутренним собеседникам. – Паучок страстная натура.  
Кровь из-под пальцев больше не лила, хотя на коже остались темные отметины.

\- Паучок чувственная цыпочка, - согласился Уэйд сам с собой. – Нет-нет, никаких слов о целочке, Паучок рассердится и тогда нам ничего не светит. Ну вот! Паучок уже сердится! Посмотри на его брови, я мог бы доплыть до луны, используя их как каноэ.  
\- Используя Паучка как каноэ? – захихикал Уэйд. – Отличная идея!  
\- Уэ-э-эйд, - страдальчески позвал Питер, пытаясь оборвать монолог Дэдпула.  
Даже в чудовище спокойно не превратишься, если у тебя на совести один болтливый наемник с шизофренией, которого нужно постоянно контролировать.

\- Да, Паучок? – тут же отозвался Уэйд. – К твоему сведенью, я буду жаждать твоей любви, даже когда у тебя будет восемь ног и десять глаз.  
Он плотоядно окинул взглядом ноги Питера, от ступней до бедер.  
\- У пауков редко бывает десять глаз, - мрачно ответил Питер. – Обычно – не больше восьми.  
\- У тебя прелестные глазки, - заметил Уэйд. – А восемь – лучше, чем два.  
Вот тут Питер бы поспорил, но он сообразил, что Уэйд его дразнит, и что этот спор никуда не приведет. Скорее закончится тем, что они поцапаются, и кто-нибудь столкнет кого-нибудь вниз, на мост.

Так что он снова подвинулся ближе, прижался плечом к плечу Уэйда и почти застенчиво поцеловал в щеку, рядом с язвой.  
\- Тебе ведь не больно? – спросил Питер, не зная, как вырулить на разговор «а давно ли ты стал таким странным».  
\- Нет, - ответил Уэйд, облизнул пальцы, - удивительно эротично, кстати, наверное, из-за перчаток, - и нашарил единственный уцелевший мелок – красный.  
Потом он открыл блокнот, уселся так, чтобы Питеру было удобно лежать на его плече, и принялся рисовать красных человечков, которые держались за красные ручки, лежали в красной постели или летали, растопырившись, над красными небоскребами большого красного города.

*******

\- Какие-какие? – недоверчиво спросил Пьетро.  
\- Романтичные, - послушно повторил Питер, позабавленный его реакцией.  
\- Погодь секунду, - попросил Пьетро.  
Свистнуло, взметнулись легкие пластиковые жалюзи. Питер моргнул. Пьетро в комнате уже не было.  
\- Э-э-э, - сказал Питер.  
Пьетро он знал давно, и знал его манеру эффектно выпендриваться, так что догадывался, каким будет появление.  
Так и оказалось.

Питер снова моргнул, и когда открыл глаза, то жалюзи снова взметнулись до потолка, Пьетро оказался прямо перед ним, а сам Питер сжимал зубами термометр, словно дурак какой-то. Пьетро ухмылялся до ушей.  
\- Мне кажется, у тебя температура! – заявил он. – Паучий грипп, знаешь… Ты наверняка заболел, у тебя бред и галлюцинации.  
\- Отвали, - отмахнулся Питер, вытащил градусник и фыркнул. – Это термометр для мяса, придурок.  
\- А ты что, растение? – удивился Пьетро. – По-моему сгодится.  
\- Где ты его взял? – настороженно спросил Питер. – Только не говори, что в лаборатории!  
\- Не, - отмахнулся Пьетро и вытащил из кармана серебристой курточки пригоршню шоколадных конфет в шелестящей обертке.  
С кухни, значит, спер.

\- Слушай, - сказал Питер. – Ты же понимаешь, что тебе и так бы их отдали? Не нужно воровать то, что…  
\- Бла-бла-бла, - отмахнулся Пьетро. – Не нуди. Расскажи лучше про свои романтичные отношения. Поверить не могу! Романтичные! С Дэдпулом!  
Питер готов был поклясться, что в голосе у Пьетро просквозила зависть.  
\- Ну… да, - сказал он. - Уэйд хороший на самом деле.  
\- А он всегда болтает сам с собой? – любопытно спросил Пьетро. – Или это все-таки имидж?  
\- Всегда, - вздохнул Питер. – У него раздвоение… растроение личности.  
\- И ты их различаешь? – поинтересовался Пьетро, жонглируя конфетами. – Всех троих?  
\- Иногда, - уклончиво ответил Питер.  
Пьетро перебросил ему три конфеты сразу, быстро, почти без паузы, но Питер поймал все.

Он ответил правду, но и умолчал тоже, потому что кое-чем он не хотел делиться ни с Пьетро, ни вообще с кем-либо.  
Иногда Питеру казалось, что он различает Уэйда и тех… других. Уэйд называл их Белый и Желтый, других имен у них не было. Белый был умный, Желтый был ублюдок. Оба любили Питера, но совершенно разной любовью.

А когда Питер спрашивал напрямую, то оказывалось, что он их всегда путает, причем, иногда путает и с Уэйдом. При этом, и Желтый, и Белый были не отдельными личностями, а составляющими Уэйда… в общем, все это было настолько сложно, что Питер предпочитал не копаться. Хватало и собственных проблем с прогрессирующей мутацией, хотя в этом наметился какой-никакой прогресс.

Но вообще Питер различал всех троих безошибочно – в постели.  
\- В первый раз это буду я, - сказал ему Уэйд, когда ноги Питера лежали на его плечах. – Ну ты понимаешь, Паучок, наш первый раз, романтика, все дела. Но они тоже хотят.  
\- Ладно, - помолчав, сказал Питер, потому что… а что он еще мог сказать?

Он лежал на диване Уэйда, голый, с мокрой от пота спиной, к которой прилипли крошки и какой-то мелкий сор. Между ягодиц было мокро и липко, потому что Уэйд от большого ума выдавил почти полтюбика любриканта. Ноги Питера лежали на плечах Уэйда, широченных, покрытых старыми и новыми язвами. Член Уэйда, - без язв, и на том спасибо, - тыкался ему в ягодицу. Поздно говорить: «Погоди, какого хера?!!», по всем параметрам - поздно.  
Тем более, что Питер настолько хотел трахаться, что у него все мысли крутились вокруг «засунь в меня, засунь же в меня, засунь поскорее, что ты копаешься, присунь мне, въеби мне, о господи, как же хочется, как же хочется, выеби меня, мне, мне, мне».  
Если бы ему пару месяцев назад сказали, что он потеряет девственность на продавленном, потертом, грязном диване, засыпанном крошками и заляпанном майонезом и кетчупом, с Уэйдом Уилсоном – он бы не поверил. А вышло вот так и он остался доволен.

Только Питер сразу не понял, насколько серьезно то, что Уэйд ему сказал - Питер-то никогда не был сумасшедшим. Уже потом, когда и Белый, и Желтый до него добрались, он понял, почему Уэйд так сказал. Не «мы хотим тебя по-всякому», или там «я хочу тебя во всех позах, Паучок», а «они тоже хотят».

Белый называл его «принцессой» и отлично знал, что Питера это бесит. Желтый называл «сучкой», но редко. И только тогда, когда Питер уже задыхался и корчился, чувствуя, что вот-вот начнет кончать, едва не теряя сознание.  
\- Если он позволит себе что-то подобное на людях, - сказал Уэйду Питер, - я тебя больше и близко к себе не подпущу, ты меня понял?  
\- Понял, - послушно ответил Уэйд.  
Потому что из этих троих он был самый адекватный, что ли.

По крайней мере, он не обзывался, не увлекался, как Желтый, садизмом, и не тащился от асфиксии, как Белый. Уэйд был такой большой плюшевый мишка. Только больной на всю голову, страшный, с дурацким чувством юмора, и, в общем-то, на мишку не похожий.  
Уэйд предпочитал классику, и вообще, по всем параметрам был угодником, он больше заботился о Питере, чем о собственном удовольствии. Белый был хладнокровный, но тоже по-своему жестокий, как и Желтый, только Желтый был совсем ебанутый, а Белый был просто повернутый.  
Один раз Белый наклонил Питера над ванной, в которой плавали резиновые утята, сунул головой в очень горячую и горькую от шампуня воду и держал так, пока трахал, отпуская лишь на несколько секунд – глотнуть воздуха. Трахал, причем, очень нежно и заботливо. Правда, Питер чуть не захлебнулся насмерть, и его долго тошнило мыльной водой. Так себе опыт был, честно говоря.  
Но Желтый был хуже всех. Питер подозревал, что Желтый – это не просто самая жестокая и мрачная личность Уэйда, но еще и самая несчастная. Питер жалел Желтого, поэтому позволял ему проделывать с собой всякие стремные вещи. Желтый тоже любил его, - Питер это видел, он это знал, - только вот Желтый не мог выразить свои чувства иначе, чем через боль и унижение.

Интересно, - подумал Питер, поглядывая на Пьетро. – Понравилось бы тебе хоть что-нибудь из того, что Уэйд проделывает со мной? Что-то я сомневаюсь, дружок.

Стоило ему вспомнить, как у него заныл почти заживший левый сосок, который Уэйд, - Желтый, - прокусил несколько дней назад насквозь.  
У личностей Дэдпула был какой-то свой строгий порядок, очередность, в которой они его делили. Питер не вникал. Для него и так было нечто сюрреалистическое в том, что он встречается с одним парнем, спит с тремя, причем, иногда это групповой секс, к тому же, это все равно один и тот же человек. Ах, да, и еще этот человек может увлечься и убить его - следовательно, Желтого поощрять нельзя, Уэйда поощрять можно, а Белый слишком самостоятелен и ему никаких поощрений не нужно, да он и слушать не станет.

Но, по крайней мере, Питер знал, что все трое… что Дэдпул не оставит его, если Питер все-таки превратится в чудовище.  
Он работал над этим, то есть, не над тем, чтобы превратиться поскорее, а совсем наоборот, чтобы остановить мутацию, и Уэйд был рядом, когда был нужен. Со своими дурацкими шутками, попсовыми песенками, вредной жирной жратвой, со своим прекрасным членом и белыми зубами хищника. Питер и не подозревал, насколько ему не хватало такого вот жизнерадостного придурка под боком.

\- Я сказал что-то смешное? – осведомился Пьетро, вскинув серебристые, тонкие брови.  
\- Нет, - сказал Питер, осознав, что мечтательно смотрит перед собой и улыбается. – Это я так.  
\- Как? – настырно спросил Пьетро.  
Питер открыл было рот, но дверь его комнаты распахнулась. Пьетро издал какой-то задушенный звук.

\- И что это за хрень? – обалдело спросил Питер. – Это как понимать?  
\- Годовщинка, годовщинка! – пропел Уэйд. – Наша пятимесячная годовщинка, Паучок!  
Он попытался зайти, но большие, голубые полупрозрачные крылья застряли в двери. Уэйд похмыкал, повернулся боком и просочился внутрь.  
\- Та-да-а-ам! – заявил он. – Паучок, тебе нравится?  
\- Не очень, - честно ответил Питер. – По-моему, выглядит по-дурацки. К твоему костюму они не идут.  
\- Значит, мне придется его снять, - промурлыкал Уэйд и расстегнул пряжку пояса.  
Пьетро шумно сглотнул. Уэйд, который или не заметил его, или заметил и моментально о нем забыл, даже подпрыгнул и повернулся в его сторону.

\- Оу! – сказал он, склонив голову набок. – Хочешь присоединиться?  
\- Что?! – возмутился Питер. – По-твоему, моя постель – это проходной двор?  
Пьетро снова сглотнул, растерянно посмотрел на Питера, потом снова поглядел на Уэйда.  
\- Он шутит, - ледяным тоном сказал Питер. – Уэйд просто неудачно пошутил.  
\- Паучок злится, - негромко заметил Уэйд. – Паучок собственник. Мне нравится, что Паучок такой ревнивец.  
\- Принцессе это идет, - согласился с ним Белый.  
Питер побагровел.  
\- Пьетро, - сказал он, стараясь сдерживаться. – Ты зайдешь потом, ладно? Мы сейчас будем громко скандалить.  
\- Обожаю эвфемизмы! – воскликнул Уэйд. – Паучок в настроении громко скандалить. Я тоже в настроении громко скандалить! Очень долго и очень громко!  
Пьетро улыбнулся и вышел, закрыв дверь.

\- Вообще-то, я серьезно, - холодно сказал Питер. – Сними эти идиотские крылья.  
\- И не подумаю, - возразил Уэйд.  
Он стащил водолазку, а потом натянул ремешки крыльев обратно.  
\- Выглядишь, как придурок, - в сердцах сказал Питер, пытаясь не засмеяться.  
\- Спасибо! - с искренней благодарностью ответил Уэйд, словно ему комплимент отвесили, а не обругали. Невозможный тип этот Дэдпул.  
Питер подошел к нему и задумчиво погладил по груди, покрытой язвами, шрамами и твердыми корками там, где раны уже затянулись.

\- Годовщина? – спросил он. – Ты уверен?  
\- Я делал зарубки каждый день! – оскорбился Уэйд. – На старом японском клене в Центральном парке. Я считал!  
\- Зачем ты изрезал какое-то старое дерево? – поразился Питер. – Ты с ума сошел?!  
\- Вообще-то я просто посмотрел в мобильном, - серьезно ответил Уэйд. – Знаешь, там есть такое приложение, называется «Календарь».  
Питер стащил с его головы маску и пару раз с силой хлопнул ею Уэйда по плечу. Уэйд, скотина, только хохотал, запрокинув голову.  
\- Паучок, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Ты такой милашка.  
Питер, не удержавшись, зарычал и укусил его за шею. Зубы сами продавили кожу, в рот хлынула горячая кровь. У Уэйда была нечеловечески высокая температура, - Питер однажды не удержался и проверил в научных целях, - и кровь у него тоже была очень горячая. Человеческая бы при такой температуре свернулась, но у Уэйда вполне себе текла.

\- Пошли в постель, - хрипло сказал Уэйд, когда Питер оторвался от него, облизываясь и шало поглядывая блестящими глазами. – Хочешь, я отнесу тебя на руках, принцесса?  
\- Захлопнись, - приказал Питер и повернулся к кровати, на ходу стаскивая водолазку. – И сними ты эти гребанные крылья. Пожалуйста.  
\- Неа, - возразил Уэйд, который шел за ним, как привязанный. – Я хочу восстановить справедливость. Паучок не поимеет мушку, это мушка сегодня поимеет Паучка!  
\- Больной ублюдок, - вздохнул Питер, стаскивая кеды. – Ну и хрен с тобой. Иди сюда.


End file.
